Into the Rosarium
by Sucre Musique
Summary: Add started to feel weird about the recent feelings he suddenly developed for a certain redhead knight and internally, he was screaming in agony because he does not know what to do about-of this mess. (contains minor slash, minor NSFW stuffs and ratings might go up)
1. Chapter I : Luxuria

**Well, for these last few days I've been quite into this game and this is just a fun fanfic I decided to write of of boredom. It's slash and has minor NSFW hints,here and there but nevertheless, it's a meh fanfic. You can say I'm intrigued by the character Add so I decided to write one about his mental state of...something. Because I thought it'll be boring and I don't particularly fancy any of the girls, I decided to use Elsword as bait. (I'm so sorry)**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this...or not. And review are always appreciated, the same goes for criticism but no flames please. This is my first fanfic in this fandom so please go easy on me. ;w;**

Elsword - Lord Knight (LK)

Add - Mastermind (MM)

Aisha - Elemental Mage (EM)

Raven - Blade Master (BM)

Rena - Wind Seeker (WS)

Elesis - Grand Master (GM)

Eve - Code Empress (CE)

Chung - IP (Iron Paladin)

Lu/Ciel - Dreadlord (DL)

 **By the way, I don't own the MMORPG game, Elsword. Everything belongs to it's rightful owner except, I do own this fanfic tho-/whacked**

* * *

 **INTO THE ROSARIUM**

* * *

Elesis was beautiful, as most people described her to be. With those long tresses and her hourglass body plus the fact she's one of the most well-known knights in the land...everyone knew who she is. But her younger sibling was also beautiful per day. With those large doe eyes and his flaring red hair, he was what you can say a masterpiece. Or at least, that's what Add thought of him. Elsword, The Lord of all Knights, was a masterpiece; an art that stands out in an exhibition or gallery.

Unlike Elesis who's beauty is envied by everyone, Elsword is what you can say a diamond in the rough. With a bit polishing, he could be even much beautiful than his older sister. With those bloody red orbs that matches his hair; it was as red as rose to most people that compliment him. To add, instead of a rose, he thought that it was blood red. The rose is what you can say for the Elesis but for Elsword, he cannot be compared with something so weak. Something that could wilt at any moment. Despite it's thorns, time will one day come to conquer it.

But blood isn't something that easily wilt. Not matter how much you splatter it on the ground, it will never run out. And that is why Add despises Elsword for. He hates the younger male. He loathes the redheaded knight, who's eyes and hair matches the colour of red blood. And despite his hatred for the smaller male, Elsowrd never held the same malice to the albino. Add was angry. He was beyond frustrated yet Add was confused.

The emotions loitering within him weren't something he used to feel. Ever since the Elgang had accepted him as a person instead of some sick psychopath, he had never felt this emotion before. His heart beats faster than lightning and it thumps louder than drums that sometimes, Add thought it might explode. And for all he knows, it's Elsword's fault that he was feeling as such. The way he talks softly yet there was a hint of the usual easygoingness, to the way his eyes flickered when he heard that his comrades were injured, to the smile oh so mesmerising and kind to his heart of gold in spite of his rather fused temper. Everything about Elsword, to Add, is beautiful yet it is not perfect. Just the way Add likes it.

What is like when the albino himself isn't sure of it?

The emotions lingered for the other...was it just a simple crush? Or is it more than just like? Is it what the people called love...? Impossible since Add was sure he despises the smaller male. Then what? What makes his heart become in such pitiful state that it hurts just by thinking of it? Thinking of the smiling redhead inside his mind? The thoughts of kissing him lips to lips and the hot tongue that he will slipped into the mouth of the shorter knight? The dreams about having Elsword below him, squirming in both pleasure and pain? The desire to hurt the redheaded male and strangled him as he begs for mercy, all broken and hurt?

He had asked many people, both his allies and some townsfolk and he never received the correct answer that he seeks. It was always love or crush but Add wasn't stupid to start with. He could see how their eyes darkens at his words, especially in the eyes of Raven, Rena, Eve, Aisha and the others. They seemed distant as they explained the concept to him, as if wary and terrified. It was so unsatisfying, his desire for an appropriate answer still hangs in the air like a plague.

Add decided to approach Elsword one day, the curse slash core of his problems about the current situation and condition he's suffering through. Elsword at first looks surprised as his eyes widened and his lips pursed, making Add's heart thump twice the harder and faster than usual. Wiping his sweat away, Elsword averted his eyes slightly and makes a long trial of 'hm' sounds; annoyed Add for a second there and making the albino almost leave the area due to the irritable noise the other's making.

"I supposed it's an emotion an individual feels when they're around someone they like or love", Elsword answered him airily, swinging his sword lightly before stomping the edge of said sword to the ground hard and leans on the handle of said sword "You know, when you're body feels hot...and your head begins to get dizzy...and something like that. It was the first sign of affections they are getting for the person-well, umm, I'm not sure of it myself since I never felt such ways before". Elsword laughed he as he scratched the back of his head nervously and Add just stare, his feelings torn in between being grossed out or merely dumbfounded.

Elsword's laughter was to die for...and Add doesn't feels like sharing it with anyone but himself.

The answer was similar to almost everyone's but unbeknownst to why, he felt alright with the answer he received from the younger male. It was satisfying and he doesn't gets why. So does that means Add had started to grow feelings for this knight in front of him? If so, should he accept this emotions or push it away? He hatred the other and he wasn't about to suddenly like him even. Despite the need to asked more, Elsword's flustered face was both amusing and tempting and Add does everything he needs not to lashed out at the other.

Giving Elsword a curt nod, Add steadily gaze down at the smaller male; analysing the redheaded male from head to toe before giving the other his trademark smirk, to which Elsword just blink at the appearance of it.

"Whatever. I don't need to hear some petty advice from a cherry boy* such as you" Add barked back, satisfied when he saw Elsword's fuming and flustered expression. Turning around, Add takes his leave but not without Elsword shrieking at the top of his lungs from behind of course.

"Then why asked me in the first place?!"

Add didn't answered him but deep inside, the answer already lies inside of Add's head. He'd eaten the forbidden fruit and Add knew it best because he's him. It because he wants Elsword for himself; to feel that petite yet strong body in his arms, to see him moaning underneath with tears pouring out of his eyes and cheeks flushed red, to break him and chained him so he'll never leave.

A desire so dark...yet to Add, it was incredibly beautiful still.

* * *

Elsword will never understand the mind of that one being named Add. The tall white haired male had always been an enigma albeit with the psychopathic personality of his, Elsword doesn't think he was all that bad.

At least, in his eyes, Add wasn't as bad as others proclaimed him to be.

The urge to follow after the other is big. Elsword couldn't help but feel like there was something the other wanted to tell him. He was curious per say...and a bit nosy too. Elsword just wants to know what the other is thinking, that's all. As much as he liked to continue with his training so he'll get stronger, Elsword just couldn't shake off this feeling of curiosity.

Sighing, instead of continuing with training, Elsword picks up his sword and drags it with him as he chased after Add's. The albino had never been interested in such things before as the older male always focusing on the Nasod (and Eve, despite the other not admitting it) and whatever he's up to inside his room.

It just perks Elsword interest even more than before.

"Add!"

Elsword shout from behind when he caught the glimpse of the taller male but Add didn't stop nor turn around to even look at him. Perhaps, he didn't hear him. The same thing repeated by Elsword calling his name but still no respond.

Elsword came to a conclusion that the albino is ignoring him. Pouting, a Elsword ran even faster than before until he caught up with the other and glomp/throws himself to Add's tall but skinny body; making them both stumbled and fall to the ground. He could hear the other gasps in surprise as they fell and Elsword just shut his eyes close, ready to kiss the ground or feel the consequences of Add's wrath.

* * *

That brat did it. He really did it. That's it, he truly despised this brat yet he was longing for him too. How deliriously annoying. Making a sharp but soft 'chet' sound under his breath; Add isn't going to be the one who's going to get the impact of the fall.

Instead, it was Elsword who's body flew upfront as they tumbled. His purple eyes caught the sight of the redheaded male, eyes shut as if already give in to the fate he's about to face and inwardly, Add felt like smirking.

Elsword landed on the ground first with a loud 'thump' before Add comes right after. Unluckily though, Add fell right above Elsword and thus, his heart throbs once again fast. Their position was rather suggestive with their legs intertwined together and the fact that Elsword was panting heavily, his heavy lids fluttering to reveal how seductive those red eyes look from under those long bangs and the way his lips moves; Add barely stopped himself from craving him like an appetising cuisine. Add pushes himself up a little with using his arms as support to the ground, groaning in slight distaste and pain because his body wasn't ready for the fall.

Add's hair was a wreck and a mess now that the only thing that managed to tie his hair is loose and on the ground. Simply to put it, with those white mane that's covering most of his face to the glaring amethyst coloured eyes blazing under the dark shadows of his fringes; Add looks like some sort of wild animal instead of a person.

The albino kept quiet for a moment, calming his heart rate down as he continue to stare into the red orbs of Elsword's; mesmerised by its beauty and still, he loathes it as even as he likes it. The red-haired knight suddenly felt uncomfortable and started to squirm while underneath of Add and Add's sadistic nature almost arise if it wasn't for his levelheadedness of their current position and situation.

"Mind getting off of me, Add?" Elsword plead uncomfortably, shifting and squirming as if trying to get away.

"Why should I?" Add taunted back, his trademark smirk finally reappearing onto his lips; gracing his handsome face with sadistic intentions. Elsword who seemed to have noticed the old Add reemerging back into the current Add, suddenly worried of his own well being and safety. The albino caresses Elsword's cheeks, tucking away few strands of hair and he could feel that Elsword was shuddering under him for some reason he couldn't tell.

This is what he's been longing for right? The constant imaginations that Add had during his free time; the moments hoped to happen where he'll be able to touch Elsword's, roaming his hands everywhere and every inch of the redheaded knight's body. The lewd look on Elsword's face as he screams and clings to Add's body, the tears fell from the smaller male's eyes and the nails that will dig into Add's back, bloody and aches with pain.

From caressing the cheeks, his delicate fingers trails to Elsword's lips. The plushy, pink and very kissable lips that Add didn't understand how it didn't tempt any other man or woman in this world. They were probably too focusing on wooing the older sister of Elsword thus they couldn't appreciate his beauty as evenly as Elesis. However, Add didn't make any further moves as he stopped just that instant after touching the younger male lips and puts back the fingers back to his own.

It was warm, funnily.

Letting out a sigh, Add finally climbed off of the poor male underneath; Elsword who was still petrified could only gasped out loudly as if he just awoke from a strange dream-or maybe a nightmare. Add push away some of his white locks from his face as it was starting to irritate him very much and with arms crossed, he gave one more glance at the famous 'Lord Knight', now looking every vulnerable and somehow afraid.

"Don't ever try touching me again, Elbrat"

With that, Add left the place; the sound of his shoes clattering on the floor, leaving the poor knight alone who's now sitting on his knees pathetically with eyes big out of emotions he couldn't detect, fingers brushing his lips and face that's as red as rose, it can be even darker than the rose's shades.

It was a colour Add redeems that he likes yet truly hates when it's on Elsword. It was the colour of blood, dusting across Elsword's face beautifully.

* * *

 **A/N: You can't exactly blame me for writing Add's sadistic self. I was hoping to get him into character somewhat but I'm not so sure now that I reread this. Still, I hope you people enjoy.**

 **And please review your thoughts on this too since, well, I'm trying to improve my skills on writing (and English isn't my first language so I'm equally worried).**


	2. Chapter II : Spinis

**A/N: Sorry of the lateness of the second chapter. Writer's block are a pain in the butt. Really. Not much interaction between Add and Elsword though this time and this chapter is mostly focusing on their reaction to the previous chapter. I hope I get Aisha's personality correct or at least not too OOC (well, I mostly read other Elsword fanfic and I just decided to follow theirs a little orz).**

 **ZephryZ** _I was hoping to get a beta one day but to be honest, I'm a bit reluctant about it due to the fact I may not update for quite some time. Thank you for the advice though. It's really appreciated. I was thinking of using LP too but...I guess I like MM more? (I'm so cruel but LP is also awesome but still-). I will be delighted to hear more advices from you. ^^_

 **Guest** _Thank you! Never thought I'll get reviews. X'D_

* * *

Elsword - Lord Knight (LK)

Add - Mastermind (MM)

Aisha - Elemental Mage (EM)

Raven - Blade Master (BM)

Rena - Wind Seeker (WS)

Elesis - Grand Master (GM)

Eve - Code Empress (CE)

Chung - Iron Paladin (IP)

Lu/Ciel - Dreadlord (DL)

 **By the way, I don't own the MMORPG game, Elsword. Everything belongs to it's rightful owner except, I do own this fanfic tho-/whacked**

* * *

 **INTO THE ROSARIUM**

* * *

 _Knock_

"Add, c'mon! Open this door!"

 _Knock knock knock_

"You're acting weird today and now I'm feeling weird"

 _Knock knock knock_

"Add!", Elsword stops knocking the door harshly and let out a deep sigh as he ends it with a hard punch to the door. Of course, any sane person knows that those doors ain't gonna crumble and fall any soon and it just ends up with your hands hurt.

The redheaded male leans onto the door of Add's room, clearly devastated and somehow sorrowful. Elsword shut his eyes close, his eyelashes fluttering as his red orbs disappears from the world's sight.

"Add, if there's-" Elsword paused as he pursed his lips, for once thinking twice of the words he needs to say to the albino male hidden inside his room, doing whatever the things Elsword himself doesn't want to know "-anything I can do to help, I'm all ears just so you know about your...err...problem"

There was still no answer and Elsword finally gives up as his body slouched at the lack of voice and only silence. He pull his head away and gave the door one more glance as he took a step back from it; hand rubbing his arms out of nervousness.

"So, um, see you around then" the knight said and takes his leave. Unbeknownst to him, Add heard everything that Elsword has said as he was just standing behind of the other side of the door.

* * *

Elsword was what you can say a bit of an idiot if you could describe him as such. Or an airhead, oblivious to everything or maybe like Add always called him, a 'muscle brained' with the need only to train and get stronger and nothing more. But today was slightly different and by slightly means really different. And weird. And tipsy somewhat. The red haired knight blanked out the entire day ever since his previous encounter with Add, who is and without a doubt the person who's making him in such way. Aisha was the first one to notice, surprisingly, and she was the first one to approached the Elsword in daze.

It was rare to see him in such state, a voice inside the purple haired girl commented and Aisha couldn't help but agreed with the voice. Something was up and she wants to know what. Something that makes Elsword to become in such state, it must be something big. And possibly bad too. She wasn't so sure.

Slowly, she tiptoed towards the dazed knight and claps both her hands in front of his face; thankfully, it managed to land some impact and snapped the red haired male out of his daze. Elsword just halfheartedly glare at the magic user, his blank expression turn a bit foul and it just doesn't fit in his handsome face.

"What the hell, Aisha?!", the male snapped angrily and Aisha snicker as if not affected by Elsword's harsh tone. Instead of cowering away, she just taunted back at him, "You look like a lovestruck high school girl, that's what".

"Do not"

"Do too"

"I do not, Aisha!"

"Do too, Elbaka!"

Teeth clenched, Aisha was ready to headbutt either with the other in another round of their childish arguments but Aisha knew that this wasn't the reason why she came to Elsword in the first place. She came here to squeeze some (possibly) juicy info that had put Elsword in such...vulnerable state and she will go by any means to get those information. Quickly, Aisha pulls back and crosses her arms together as she huff (quite) arrogantly in a girly manner to which she only gets Elsword looking at her with like she'd grown a second head.

The purple haired girl really hates him for his obliviousness. Sighing softly, her frown instantly disappears and was replaced with a cheeky smile. Elsword just blink his eyes multiple times, probably wondering what's going on in Aisha's mind and what she's hinting. See when she meant by oblivious? This guy could be the personification of all the airheads in the world, it was ridiculous.

"Spill it out, now"

It was a simple and very straightforward statement with no such things as hints or beating around the bushes. However, Elsword didn't seemed to get it either because Aisha could see a large invincible question mark appearing on top of the boy's head pathetically.

"Spill what out?", Elsword asked curiously, obviously didn't get what's the question about and the threatening situation he's currently in and Aisha just wanted to grab a handful of her hair and pulls it frustratedly. She was grateful that she had enough patience to not be head to head with the redheaded knight who's too bright for his own good.

"What you're thinking of before, duh", Aisha said idly, her arms now uncrossed and was put around her waist giving her an impression of an annoyed mother. That sent the message she wanted it appears when Elsword looked nothing but flustered, his face was burning up and dusted with colours that could rival the redness of his hair.

' _Jackpot_ ', Aisha thought with glee and tired very hard to hide a grin from appearing on her face but it redeems impossible to hide it as her lips were already starting to curved into one.

"I w-wasn't thinking about anything. Nope. Not at all", Elsword replied back frantically and Aisha found it hard to follow him with his words almost stumbled on his own words a little but that what makes it even more interesting. She rarely see Elsword in such...hectic state while she still lives or around. Leaning forward, Aisha jabbed the knight with both her index fingers to his chest; poking the poor male into an even more worsen state.

"Oh~? What's this? Are you thinking about dirty things, hmm?", Aisha teased and lightly mused on the reaction that she will received by her companion. It was funny when the red haired knight started spluttering at the word 'dirty' and the Mage knew that all her sort of friend wants to do is just run away and cower into some miserable hole some phoru dug up during hibernation.

"I DID NOT THINK OF SUCH THINGS. I JUST MET ADD THIS MORNING AND-", at the moment Add's name was mentioned, Elsword quickly realised what he just said and covered both hands to his mouth; looking at Aisha in disbelief. Aisha too was in a state of shock at the psycho's name mentioned in the sentence and was dumbfounded for a second. There was only silence between the two and their surroundings before Aisha clasped Elsword's hands with a serious look implanted on her face.

"Elbaka. Tell me everything that happened between the two of you"

* * *

When Add enters his room, he immediately hit the wall next to him once the door shut by itself. He felt angry, both at himself and at the red haired brat from before. The albino was enraged, to put it simple, and he doesn't gets why.

Add could only growl at his conflicting feelings for a certain redheaded knight.

He didn't like the fact he's acting like this; he didn't like the idea of these emotions are being a hindrance to his life and goals he strives. Even when he's investigating the Nasods, he'd never felt such bizarre emotions like this.

It was as if magic and the albino doubts even magic could make him developed emotions as weird as this. Maybe he should go to someone and talk like any sane person will do but Add isn't fond of people's presence. Or maybe he could just distract himself with continuing his research further of Nasods. That sounds much more better than the first option, he wouldn't lie on that one.

But it was odd that he only felt these heart thumping moment only when the brat's around. Which is annoying yet at the same time peculiar. Very strange. Putting a hand to his chest where his heart lies, the Mastermind look up at the dark ceiling of his room; wondering about these strange occurrence he's been lately feeling.

What will he do now that he can't even act like himself outside?

The others, the remaining Elgang, will most probably started to get suspicious of his weird antics around Elsword. Although they wouldn't admit it out aloud, the albino doubts that they can just sit around and watch.

Elesis, the brat's sister will mostly be enraged if she ever finds out he'd touched her precious baby brother. Nasod-arm (Raven) and the elf woman will be overprotective of the smaller, redhead male and while he wasn't sure of the others, he doubt they will let this slipped by without some mean, nasty interrogation. And by interrogation meant spending more time with the redhead brat and the rest of the Elgang.

Ew.

Add just shuddered at the thought; just thinking of it already gives him the goosebumps.

Well, at least, he thinks it's goosebumps.

* * *

"Oh Els", Aisha sighed as she leaned backwards on the chair, making soft and multiplied 'chet' sounds as the knight airing next to her just looked down with an embarrassed expression. The purple haired mage had somehow manhandled the situation smoothly and seeing how Elsword isn't the best liar amongst them all, it wasn't hard to crack his eggshell.

In fact, Aisha had gained some juicy details of their encounter too.

To which she was both satisfied and dissatisfied at the explained scene. She batted her eyelashes as she glance at her blushing companion, wondering what the hell does Add sees in him that they don't see.

She would admit, she used to have the slightest crush on Elsword before; he was a cute fella if you can ignored the fact he was rather hotheaded and his love to taunt his enemies once they fell to the ground. If she could described Elsowrd perfectly, he'll be a tempest. Swirling around causing both excitement and havoc to everyone yet he was also the reason why most of them are here now.

His determination and charisma attracts people like a bee to honey. It was one of the most alluring traits of his and Aisha will agree if one were to point that out too. It's still unbelievable that Add will act in such daring ways (she always thought the Mastermind was a preserved person) and thus, it was a surprise when Elsword retold his tale.

Nevertheless, it was a juicy surprise.

"Have you done something to make him like that, Els?", Aisha asked curiously and it seemed to have caught the knight's attention as said knight snapped his head at her before tilting it a little to the side. "Huh?" was of course his regular, very original answer and Aisha rolled her eyes before repeating the same question again.

"I said, have you done something to make Add act like that?" Elsword blank face morphed into an unsure one, his eyes flickering as he gave her a long trail of 'hmm' sound. There was a long silence (minus Elsowrd hmm'ed sound) before the redhead gave the mage the answer to her question.

"When you put it that way..." Elsword paused before continuing "Add, to start with, never really liked me so I don't see why he suddenly act different".

Aisha raised an eyebrow and crosses her arms together, listening carefully so she won't missed a single thing Elsword said for once. "And it isn't like him to touch a person he does not even like. For an instant, I thought he'll prefer something that related to Nasods even more due to his...obsession" by the time Elsword finished his sentence, he had this conflicted look completely apparent on his face; showing all the not-supposed-to-be-there wrinkles.

As he scrunched his nose, Aisha was brought back to her mind as she thinks of why Add suddenly did that. True, everything Elsword said is the truth. In Angkor's name she's willing to swear that Add will even make out with Raven's Nasod arm if it weren't for Rena spending time around the older male.

"Maybe it's an act of revenge...?" Aisha muttered under her breath but it didn't go unheard by her companion though.

"Revenge?" Elsword repeated the word he had heard and his eyebrows furrowed together "In whatever Elstone would he want to revenge on me?". Aisha gave him a deadpanned expression before sighing heavily. "It could relate to something you've done in the past" the purple haired girl stated the obvious although she herself isn't too sure if that's true.

However, Elsword seemed to think it is.

"I thought we were over that incident! It's not my fault that the Phorus-" he was quickly cut by Aisha sharp comment; the girl herself not wanting to listen to his rambles, "I said it maybe. It's a possibility only. Don't get too work up on it, Elbaka".

"Stop calling me that. I'm not that stupid"

"I can't help it. You act like one"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Nuuh!"

"Huuh!"

And so their argument goes on until Chung comes by and becomes their mediator, ending the battle of insults and declines and provocation before violence takes it's place in heated argument.

* * *

 **A/N: A bit slow build, this chapter I supposed. I'm trying not to make everything lovey doves and too straight forward. What's the point of relationship building if acquaintances just fall in love randomly like that and go at it like a bunch of animals in hear, no? :D**


End file.
